Shikieiki Yamaxanadu
Shikieiki is the Yamaxanadu, the Highest Judge of the court of Paradise, from the Touhou series. Her job is to judge the souls of the dead and send them to Heaven, Hell, or the Netherworld. While she's stern, she also takes a genuine interest in the fates of those under her jurisdiction, advising them to improve their lives, or even trying to scare people who are so sinful that they'd almost certainly go to Hell if left unchecked, straight. Background According to Komachi, Shikieiki was originally a Jizou Statue who received enough faith to gain divine powers, and was promoted, as a charge of virtue, to the position of Yama for the Court of Paradise. In other words, she became the Yama for Gensokyo. While most Hells have 9 judges, Shikieiki is the only known one for Gensokyo. At some point, Yuyuko died. Impressed by her restraint against using her power to instantly kill anyone she wanted, she was granted eternal stay and rule in Hakugyokurou as a ghost princess. During the events of Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Shikieiki found that despite the fact that there was an incredibly high influx of souls into the world due to the sixty year cycle, souls were not being ferried over to her. As it turned out, her subordinate, Komachi Onozuka, was being incredibly lazy. She managed to get her into gear, but she also lectured Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame , Youmu Konpaku, Aya Shameimaru, The Prismriver Sisters, Tewi and Reisen Inaba, Yuka Kazami, Cirno, Mystia Lorelei, and Sakuya Izayoi to improve their lives. Checking up on them later, however, she found that they had forgotten the lessons she had taught them. Involvement Shikieiki has had relatively little involvement in the multiverse thus far, though she has found a few other people from Gensokyo once again. She started by shopping with Sakuya Izayoi, unaware that the maid is trying to further the goals of The Underworld. She didn't stay long, however, as she left to finish some errands. Her current objective is to try to remove moral corruption from Ingresso, and she seeks saction from the Ingresso Police Department to do so. Powers and Capabilities Back at her homeworld, Shikieiki's power was nearely unparrelled by anyone else in the Touhouverse. Even Yukari Yakumo, who had a rediculous amount of power, believed that herself, along with both Reimu and Yuyuko, would be no match for her. In addition to her powerful magic, which went up to the point where she could summon replicas of her opponent to fight them with her mirror, she could also judge the dead, fly, examine the sins of the target, and had a flawless ability to judge something as distinctly good or evil. She is decidely less powerful in the multiverse. While she has retained her ability to perfectly distinguish between good and evil, she can no longer use magic to the same degree she used to. Notably, every member of her team can fly (flight being extremely common in Gensokyo). Followers Komachi Onozuka- Komachi is the incredibly lazy ferrywoman of the Sanzu River, and Shikieiki's subordinate. Despite this, she is good natured and laid back. She is capable of fighting with a scythe, and manipulating distance. Yuyuko Saigyouji- Shikieiki gave Yuyuko her position after being impressed by her reluctance to use her power to kill. She seems carefree on the surface, but she's smarter than she seems. Quotes Trivia Despite her judge's motiff and position in her homeworld, she has absolutely nothing to do with the Judges. Her real name is Eiki Shiki. 'Yamaxanadu' is her title. See also External links Shikieiki's Stats Shikieiki's Intro Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters